1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image memories and image processing apparatuses using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvement in methods for writing image data onto image memories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, often incorporate an image memory for storing image data. Such display devices are designed to store image data generated by an image processor, such as a CPU and a digital signal processor, and to display images using the image data stored in the image memory.
Improving the access speed to the image memory is one of the important requirements for enhancing the image processing speed within the display device. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. H07-295535, for instance, discloses a data processing system that improves the access speed to the image memory by concurrently updating the pixel data for each pixel.